Operation: SECRET
by GeeGee1
Summary: A typical morning that turns into a laughing fiasco afternoon, to a secret telling night! 34 and 15 NO FLAMES! Its my first fic.
1. A Mailful Morning

GeeGee here! Just like to say that as my first fic This is one of the worst things ive ever written soo i would like any of you to say what you think and I want the truth!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next even though I wish I owned Numbah 4  
  
Numbah 4: Why me!  
  
GeeGee1: Cause your the cutest and funest to torture :D  
  
Numbah 4: OO;;; hehe  
  
Operation: S.E.C.R.E.T  
  
Sudden  
  
Emotional  
  
Challenging  
  
Ravishing  
  
Endless  
  
Thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: A Mailful morning  
  
Beep Beep Beep Beep Calling Operatives 2, 3, 4, and 5  
  
Numbah 1 was pacing back and forth, sweating as he walked waiting for over 5 minutes "NUMBAH'S 2 3 4 5 COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!"  
  
"Cool it Numbah 1, Numbah 5 and the gang are all right here" stated Numbah 5  
  
"YAY! THE MAIL IS HERE!" screamed Numbah 3 as she ran to the mail slot but Numbah 1 stood in her way "Wait it might be a trap" said Numbah 1 as her picked up the mail with tongs  
  
"NUmbah 1 nothin' is wrong with the cruddy mail!" shouted Numbah 4  
  
"Anyway its not that .....it is ANOTHER dance invitation once AGAIN held by the DCFDTL"  
  
"I like the food" said Numbah 2  
  
"it's sooo romantic" said Numbah 3  
  
"I like the music" said Numbah 4  
  
"yea...so wuts the problem" asked Numbah 5  
  
"yea....so?" asked the rest of the team.  
  
"SOOOOOOO......it says here we need to dress up,WHY WOULD THE DCFDTL MAKE US DRESS UP! and we even need a date to get in..........." he said as he slowly looked up from the paper. Everyone looked worried. they knew that ever since the breakup between him and Lizzie, no one not even a villian was supposed to remind him about it  
  
"Ahem........sorry about that...anyway one of us has to stay and watch the tree house just in case the DCFDTL try some funny stuff""Ill do it Numbah 1" said Numbah 2 then he started talking to himself "but........OH MY GOSH! i 4got I have to watch Tommy tonight! HEY! I GOT AN IDEA! ill bring him here!Ill make popcorn, and bring movies...."  
  
"U do that.........." said Numbah 4  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm.........."  
  
"Hmmmmm what Numbah 5?" wondered Numbah 1  
  
"Something doesnt feel right to Numbah 5......hmmmmmmmm....why would the DCFDTL ask the team to bring dates.....hmmmm" she muttered as she disappered into her room  
  
Silence was upon the team..  
  
"LETS HAVE BREAKFAST!" yelled Numbah 3 breaking the silence as she skipped to the kitchen  
  
"ummmmm.........ill help er'" volenteered Numbah 4 as her trailed after his crush  
  
"HELLO!! earth to Numbah 1! r u there?" yelled Numbah 2 as he waved his hand in front of his leader.  
  
Numbah 1 was staring at Numbah 5's door thinking about what she said....  
  
"WHAT! o yes ahem.....I apologize Numbah 2 and yes what is is it?"  
  
"Who are you going to ask out for your date?".......................  
  
"Umm.....gotta go! Nature calls!" Numbah 1 said running down the hall (nice cover)  
  
Leaving Numbah 2 scratching his head "But isnt the bathroom.......down the other hall?"  
  
So Numbah 1 ran into his room and sat down on his lounge chair. He thought about the DCFDTL, their plan, his past, Lizzie, and Numbah 5..."WHAT! why am I thinking about Numbah 5 al of a sudden yawn this is the exact way I feel when I "was" around Lizzie...............Do I......yawn....love..someone......besides.....Lizzie............." It just so happens that Numbah 5 was walking by when she saw her leader, asleep with his head slumped to the side. She walked him over to his bed and covered him up.  
  
"See ya later Numbah 1" and as she was leaving she mumbled something no one would ever think she would say.  
"I love ya" and she flicked off the light 


	2. The First Question

Chapter 2: The First Question  
  
Numbah 4 POV  
  
Her hair is so perfect....HOW DO GIRLS PUT UP WITH HAIR AS LONG AS THAT!.........she is so beautiful.......cruddy girl makes me feel this way..........  
  
"Hey Numbah 4? Can you crack the eggs for me while I flip the pancakes?"  
  
"uhh.......I dunno how to....." I said shyly. Stupid me. I slapped myself mentally. Stupid! she giggled....she must think im such a dork...."Ill help you Here like this" She demonstrated. She was perfect the way she cracked it....not a shell in the bowl  
  
"Oh...ok.." I took the egg and I Smashed it againest the bowl...really hrad.....too hard.  
so hard....it got all over us.....STUPID ME! WHY ME!  
  
"Silly Numbah 4 were you even watching? Like this"  
  
she put her hands on mine.....on my hands! I felt my face get hot and I think I felt steam coming out of my ears from the embarrassment.....And we broke the egg.....That wasnt so bad  
  
"Now you try"  
  
I cracked the egg again ,it cracked open on the floor and before I knew it we slipped and fell She broke into a laughter....like rolling on the floor laughter...and to make it worse...I laughed with her....we laughed and laughed, and I thought she was gonna be mad that got her new Rainbow Monkey sweater covered in egg goo....until we stared at each other on the floor....lost into each others eyes...and then I thought this is the perfect time....except I think I messed it up  
  
"Hey Numbah 3....umm....wou..would....would you...you...g..g....go to the.....dance....with..."  
  
"YOU MEAN IT! YOU REALLY MEAN IT! YOU MEAN IT! NUMBAH 5! HE ASKED ME! YOU WERE RIGHT! NUMBAH 5! OH THANK YOU WALLY THANK YOU!" and she kissed me right there on the cheek. She acually...kissed me! SHE KISSED ME! "she kissed me uh huh I got a date uh uh huh! BOO YAH HAHA!"  
  
"Uhh....Numbah 4.....you can stop know..." said Numbah 2 who was standing in the doorway holding in his laughter.  
  
Boy did I look stupid. 


	3. Girl Talk

Chapter 3: Girk Talk  
  
Numbah 3's POV  
  
I ran down the hallway covered in egg goo running towards Numbah 5's room, she was   
  
right.....if a guy likes you he'll do everything.....then its your turn to make a move.....  
  
"NUMBAH 5!" I yelled banging on her door smiling   
  
"Numbah 5's coming ok? Jus cool it and stop banging on Numbah 5's door!" she said  
  
"ok ok just listen.........Wallyaskedmetothedancewhileweweremakingbreakfastthatswhyimcoveredinegggoohehebutnowidunnnowhatodoorwearor.........  
  
she put a finger to my lips inside and say that again....slowly"  
  
So I explained it to her....and she kept on nodding her head and saying "uh huh" and when  
  
I was done, she said that Numbah 4 loved me.  
  
"But....that...cant be?...can it?......" i stuttered  
  
"hey baby anythang's possible"  
  
"what do u mean Numbah 5?"   
  
"u'll understand lata"  
  
"uh.OK! can I just ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoo baby anythang"  
  
"Who do YOU love?"  
  
I started to sweat but said cooly "ill tell ya anotha time Numbah 3 but now isn't a good  
  
time, im more focusing on yall then Numbah 5"  
  
"OK!"  
  
"well then Numbah 4 asked you how?"  
  
"He stuttered a lot and when I kissed him on the cheek...well....he started to blush.."  
  
she also started blush...and I got the hint  
  
"uh...huh looks like you are both in love wit each otha"  
  
"how do you know?"  
  
"the blush, the eye staring, the real name....the facts are all in yo brain"  
  
"so what your sayin is that I love him and he loves me....but....I THOUGHT HE DOESN'T KNOW!"  
  
"he doesn't know...you both have a secret"  
  
"o ok but since he asked me to the dance...can you help me pick out an outfit?"  
  
"Shoo" and we both walked out to her room 


	4. Numbah 1's Secret

Chapter 4: "Well Numbah 1 it looks like your secrets out....now what?"  
  
Normal POV  
  
Numbah 2 looked at his surroundings, he chuckled for he saw Numbah 1 staring at Numbah 5 who was listening to her Cd's while reading her girl magazines, singing every word not missing a beat. He also saw Numbah 3 hugging Numbah 4 for finding her Redest Rainbow Doll that she lost the other day. He sure looked like the doll itself. He sarted to giggle then laugh,He was soon laughing so hard that Numbah 1 stopped staring, Numbah 5 stopped singing, Numbah 4 stopped blushing, and NUmbah 3 started to laugh still holding Numbah 4.  
  
Numbah 2 started to explain himself but he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"ok...ok....ha ha...Nu..Numba...Numbah 3 and..Numbah...Num..4....was..was....ha ah hahahahh...he..was... and Numabh,...1...and 5ahahah!"  
  
He laughed all the way to his room leaving the rest of the team looking very confused.  
  
"What was HIS problem" said Numbah 4  
  
Numbah 1 said "i dont know...." and with that he left the room. The team was like "since when doesnt he take us along?"  
  
Numbah 2 was in his room giggling now, "numbah 1 and 5? and numbah 3 and 4? this is sooooo funny"  
  
"Numbah 2? what's going on?"  
  
"well....i kinda figured out that Numbah 3 and Numbah 4 love each other no duh and you...."  
  
"yes..."  
  
"you love......Numbah 5"  
  
"........"  
  
"Well Numbah 1 it looks like your secrets out....now what?"  
  
"what secret?"  
  
"yea the one about you liking NUmbah 5...remember......."  
  
"I dont like Numbah 5....."  
  
"yea your right........you LOVE her! ahahahahahah"  
  
"It's not funny......."  
  
"yes....ahaha....it is...."  
  
It's not funny that I love someone on this team."  
  
"is it NUmbah 3..."  
  
"NO WAY! she's Numbah 4's"  
  
"then that leaves Numbah 5.....HAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"ITS NOT FUNNY THAT I LOVE SOMEONE THAT JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE NUMBAH 5! OK! YOU HAPPY!"  
  
"you just admitted you love NUmbah 5..........ahahahahhahahaha! this IS priceless!"  
  
"--;;;"  
  
"IVE GOT to tell NUmbah 4 about this"  
  
"you dare and Ill tell everyone that you still sleep with a bedwetting sheet..." he smirked  
  
" you wouldn't dare........"  
  
"oh I would If you keep my secret ill keep yours..."  
  
"What secret?" asked Numbah 5 walking into the room NUmbah 2 looked at her and laughed.  
  
"What is your problem!?"  
  
"No...Noothing...Nothing at all....no secrets going around....hehe" stamered NUmbah 1  
  
"Numbah 5 will be watching you"  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAH! YOU DONT KNOW!"  
  
"dont know what?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"BREAKFAST IS READY!"  
  
"numbah 3 it's lunch time!"  
  
"I know but Wally needed loads of help with cracking the eggs"  
  
Numbah 4 blushed and Numbah 2 started laughing again 


End file.
